Paraíso Infernal
by fabsch1
Summary: Allysson, la extranjera, la niñera de Carl, la amiga de Maggie y la "casi" amiga de Rick. Cuando todo es arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿Es preciso seguir luchando?. Llegó escapando de su pasado a Georgia, y ahora debe luchar no solo contra sí misma para no rendirse, sino que también contra los caminantes y el exterior, para mantener a los que le importan a salvo. RICK/OC
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Soy una fiel seguidora de The Walking Dead, no tengo relación alguna con ninguno de los actores ni menos me considero la creadora de alguno de los personajes. Solo me baso en la historia. Todo, excepto mi personaje original Allysson Herrera pertenece a Robert Kirkman y a los que hicieron posible la serie.**

**Nota de autor: Hola a todos! Es mi primer fanfic y pretendo seguir con el desarrollo de la serie tal como lo hemos visto, realizando pequeños cambios para que la intervención de mi personaje sea mas natural sin alterar lo ya establecido. Opiniones y críticas son bienvenidas, de absolutamente cualquier cosa, así como también sugerencias. Gracias.**

Prólogo

_**7 meses antes del brote del virus…**_

Allysson Herrera, extranjera que había llegado al condado, llevaba estudiando casi dos años en las afueras de King County, Georgia. Era mayormente conocida porque había trabajado en varias casas del pueblo como niñera para así pagar sus estudios, por lo que varias personas la llamaban por su nombre donde la veían. Había llegado a ese lugar escapando de un pasado que la seguía atormentando; Hablaba inglés perfectamente debido a sus estudios previos, solía viajar a la Granja Greene durante sus días libres o vacaciones para visitar a toda la familia pero en especial a Maggie, su amiga. A esta última la había conocido en uno de sus tantos viajes a Atlanta y desde ese momento mantuvieron contacto. El hecho de que Allysson fuera extranjera, causó mucha simpatía en la familia Greene y por eso se había transformado casi en una más de la familia.

Lamentablemente, ésta vez las vacaciones que se avecinaban serían eternas y no tan placenteras como el año anterior. Nadie se imaginaba lo que les esperaba; Oscuridad y destrucción estaban a punto de inundar el país.

-¿Que tal la escuela hoy? – preguntó Ally al chico de peli castaño y ojos claros, igual a los de su padre. El sin soltarle la mano sonreía y contaba sobre su día. Carl, siempre había sido muy cariñoso con ella, desde los primeros días en que habían estado juntos.

-¿Vamos a jugar a la pelota hoy y me llevaras al parque?- preguntó el pequeño sonriente mientras caminaban hacia la casa. –Lo que tú quieras peque- respondió ella.

Allysson trabajaba a tiempo completo prácticamente. Estudiaba durante las mañanas hasta eso de las 13:00 hrs y luego su día giraba en torno a Carl hasta la tarde y muchas veces noche. Trabaja como su niñera desde hace ya 4 meses y era una de las cosas mas gratificantes que hacía en ese país. Aún recordaba el día de la entrevista con su padre, Rick Grimes, el Sheriff del lugar. Estaba completamente nerviosa, más aún al verlo, su mirada profunda era algo que desde ese primer instante la descolocó sin saber porqué; Pero el era mucho mas agradable de lo que parecía y eso le dio confianza. Lori, su esposa, por otro lado, no lo era tanto, y durante los últimos meses los problemas entre ellos aumentaban aún más.

Las cosas para Allysson en general estaban súper, en especial en lo que a su relación con el Sheriff y Carl se refería. Carl la quería mucho y Rick ya le tenía confianza. Quizás era verdad lo que su abuelo le dijo antes de morir "Eres adorable chiquita mía, nunca te olvides de eso."

Aún recordaba la primera conversación semi-íntima que había tenido con Rick Grimes:

Rick no era de hablar bastante de eso ya varios se habían dado cuenta. Pero en ésta ocasión y desde hace varios meses se sentía atrapado. Una vez que terminó la cena, Ally fue a retirarle su plato y el vaso para llevarlo a la cocina… el extendió su brazo y tomó el de ella levemente. –Disculpa- dijo casi susurrando mientras miraba a la chica hacia arriba desde la silla. –Tú… ¿De verdad crees que Carl está sufriendo por culpa de esto?- preguntó con inquietud. Necesitaba escuchar una opinión y Allysson ya le había dado indicio de esto, así que era mejor hablar. Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos, y luego sin dejar las cosas de lado se sentó en la silla de al lado. Lo observó y sonrió un poco. Si el se refería a sus problemas con Lori, claro que había que decírselo.

Mire…-carraspeó- Rick…yo…-pensaba- yo me he encariñado demasiado con Carl. Cuando lo conocí el sonreía todo el tiempo, pero luego cuando estas discusiones se volvieron mas frecuentes, Carl cambió los paseos por la televisión, el sofá, dibujos tristes y muchas siestas.- suspiró- Creo que si está afectado, esa es la forma en que los niños escapan a los problemas de sus padres, lo siento. –dijo con mirada dulce y aún manteniendo la sonrisa leve. Rick la miró y sus ojos expresaron tristeza, luego bajó la mirada y se llevó la mano a la frente pensando sobre el asunto. –Dios, lo sabía. Pero…Todo esto es tan extraño, uno cree que las cosas pueden solucionarse pero siguen empeorando, ya casi no podemos ni conversar con Lori– exclamó Rick sin mirar a la chica.

Fue la primera vez que ella lo escuchó decir algo referente a su matrimonio y honestamente no supo que más decir… se quedó muda a su lado. Ella supo que se estaba desahogando claramente, y notó la lástima y tristeza en su voz, no solo por la situación con su esposa sino también por su hijo, mayormente por él.

Inesperadamente Rick se levantó. No miró a la chica. –Dios, ni siquiera sé porque te digo esto- exclamó finalmente y la observó fijamente como pidiendo disculpas para luego alejarse del lugar saliendo de la casa.

Allysson no entendió nada. Suspiró y luego tomó las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina; Aún muda observó sin querer la puerta y supuso que Rick necesitaba pensar, solo. La situación era complicada y ella lo sabía, Todo ese episodio le recordó sin querer a lo que ella tuvo que soportar durante muchos años y Carl estaba viviendo lo mismo. Lo cual la preocupaba pues sabía que era complicado para un niño.

Desde aquel día y durante dos semanas Rick se alejó de la niñera. Solo la saludaba y se despedía cuando el día laboral de la chica terminaba con Carl.

Con el paso de los días Rick tomó conciencia y entonces consideró disculparse; La verdad es que el haber encontrado alguien con quien hablar de sus problemas lo había asustado y por eso la distancia.

-Allysson, gracias.- dijo mirando hacia el frente sin dejar de manejar. –Creo ese día me hizo muy bien conversar contigo, solo espero que no te haya molestado.- agregó y la observó con una leve y triste sonrisa. La llevaba a la escuela de Carl.

Ally lo miró y sonrió ampliamente. Luego hizo un gesto. –Siempre es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien que realmente escuche- exclamó la chica y luego miró a través la ventana otra vez.

Esa disculpa sería el inicio de una "casi" amistad entre Rick y Allysson. Aún cuando ella era un poco más joven que él, podían conversar de lo que fuera y dado que Lori rara vez estaba en casa, los lazos entre ellos se habían estrechado mucho más, en especial por ayudar a Carl.

_**3 meses antes del brote del virus…**_

_En King County Sheriff's Department_

Ally entró a la comisaria, llevando algo de comer a Rick suponiendo que le vendría bien algo de comida extra, después de todo siempre trabajaba duro y por largas horas. Por otro lado, estaba muy cerca en el camino hacia la escuela de Carl.

La saludó sorprendido al verla entrar. Aunque esto de llevarle comida se había vuelto casi una costumbre, siempre seguía siendo tan caballero como siempre con la chica. -Gracias Allysson.- Rick observó a la chica y le sonrió ampliamente. – Justo no iba a tener tiempo para salir a comer algo por ahí– rió un poco.

Fue en ese instante cuando Shane entró de golpe a la oficina de Rick y le informó de la emergencia. Movió la cabeza saludando a Allysson, para luego hablar sin parar sobre la urgencia que tenían en la carretera.

Ally quedó preocupada y vio como Rick se preparaba para marcharse junto a varios policías más. –Es una emergencia, te veré mas tarde en casa ¿Sí?– agregó Rick y le dio un apretón en el hombro a Allysson, manteniendo su mirada en ella por unos segundos.

-Cuidate Rick!- dijo la chica mientras veía como se alejaba; Tenía un mal presentimiento.

No había pasado ni una hora. Allysson se había encontrado con Lori en la escuela de Carl y justo a su salida llegó una patrulla. Shane venía a informar que a Rick le habían disparado, era grave y estaba camino al hospital. Aquél fue el día en él que cayó en coma; Solo un milagro podía salvarlo.


	2. I

_**Gisset: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, agregarla a favoritos y comenzar a seguirla. Espero disfrutes este primer capítulo. **_

**Nota de autor: Presento a un personaje que será muy importante en el desarrollo de mi OC, y realicé uno que otro pequeño cambio para introducir de una mejor manera a Allysson en la historia. Como siempre, sugerencias, opiniones y críticas, bienvenidas.**

_**I**_

_**En la carretera 85…**_

Podrías cuidarme a Carl un momento? – dijo Lori a Allysson que tenía la mirada perdida mientras Carol la observaba desde el lado de su pequeña hija. No reaccionó al instante, pero luego asintió y la observo mientras se alejaba con Shane quien sabe donde.

Desde lejos Ally miró a Shane acariciarle el hombro a Lori y como ella lo miraba fijamente para luego perderse entre la multitud y los autos. _Estúpido. _Pensó.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Carol, la mujer de cabello corto a Allysson quien permanecía apoyada en un auto junto a Carl. El pensamiento de todo lo que había sucedido en el hospital le volvió a la mente y Ally sintió una ola de furia, la miró fijamente y disimuló una sonrisa sin decir más que un casi imperceptible –Gracias.

Carl luego de un rato jugaba con la pequeña, hija de Carol y Allysson los observaba desde el capó de un auto. Estaba recostada y mantenía la vista sobre el pequeño. Carol discutía algo con quien parecía ser su marido y gritos de varias personas alrededor se escuchaban. La ciudad completa se estaba desvaneciendo.

En cosa de segundos tenían a un grupo de personas alrededor, Shane y Lori habían regresado y conversaban sobre donde se establecerían momentáneamente. Alguien de los que habían conocido, estaba en un lugar provisorio en el bosque y ese sería el próximo destino.

Allysson había distinguido un asiático, una familia extranjera con la cual logró intercambiar un par de palabras amablemente y no se fijó en nadie más. O al menos así sería hasta llegar al campamento.

Recordando, con sueño y completamente inquieta Allysson iba en la parte de atrás del auto junto a Lori, Carl y Shane. Lo miraba de reojo y en su interior volvía a arder de rabia.

Se oscurecía y ya no tenía idea de cuanto era lo que había pasado en horas, minutos o días desde que había dejado a Rick, el cansancio la estaba consumiendo, no solo físico sino también mental. Era una persona de confianza, el había llegado a confiar en ella, ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? - Se desvaneció en sus pensamientos.

Una fogata estaba siendo preparada por Shane y otros dos tipos para iluminar cuando entrara la noche, mientras que cada uno de los del nuevo grupo que se estaban mas alejados se encargaba de algo. Luego de ayudar a ordenar algunas cosas, Allysson tomó su pistola y la llevó con ella al bosque; necesitaba estar sola, alejada de todos en especial del maldito de Shane.

_**En el bosque, alrededor del campamento…**_

Se adentró en el bosque solo recordando, sin preocuparse de nada más, sumida en pensamientos y nostalgia.

"_Shane, que diablos está pasando?" – preguntó Allysson completamente confundida al ver el alboroto en el hospital entrando de golpe a la habitación donde se encontraba Rick en coma y Shane acompañándolo. Gente sangrando y gritando como si estuviesen siendo comidos vivos. Otros sin sus extremidades y desfigurados completamente. Que diablos era lo que sucedía y porque seguían llegando personas al hospital con tales características? – "Hay sangre por todos lados, esto es grave"- exclamó la chica._

"_No hay tiempo para otra explicación Allysson. Nos vamos. – dijo levantándose del lado de Rick y caminando hacia la chica con determinación. La tomó del brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar fuera de la habitación._

"_Que diablos crees que haces Shane?"- reaccionó con enojo y quitó su brazo del alcance del policía. Se acercó rápidamente a Rick y acarició su mano. –Eres su mejor amigo, que pretendes?- Preguntó otra vez alterada casi a punto de dejar caer una lágrima de impotencia._

"_Lo sé, y por eso he estado aquí con él también. El mundo se está prácticamente acabando, la ciudad está siendo invadida por un virus, debemos irnos, no hay otra opción."- exclamó un tanto afligido y luego miró a Rick en la camilla, quien seguía sin movimiento alguno. –Ya no hay solución- agregó e intento contenerse. Dando a entender que la situación de Rick no tenía remedio alguno, había que dejarlo pues moriría de todas formas y los arriesgaría a todos._

"_Pues anda entonces. Yo no lo voy a dejar"- dijo la chica sollozando y aferrándose a la mano de Rick como si eso fuese a evitar el abandono para luego sentarse a su lado y observarlo. Shane al observar esto hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, pero luego se detuvo, se giró y se acercó bruscamente al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba Allysson. La chica comenzó a darle golpes para que se alejara._

"_¡Alejate maldito, Rick nunca hubiese esperado esto de ti!" –gritó enfurecida soltando una lágrima y ahora siendo completamente atrapada por los brazos de Shane. La giró para dejarla de espaldas hacia él poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ésta acción._

"_Por mí te quedas aquí, pero Carl te necesita. Así que te vas conmigo"- dijo susurrándole al oído y tomándola aún con mas fuerza. Para luego arrastrarla fuera de la habitación como quien llevara a un delincuente o peor aún, un animal. La chica gritó en desesperación mirando a Rick. Sus manos y pies se movían agitadamente intentando librarse de los brazos de Shane, le dio codazos pero nada era suficiente el desgraciado no la soltaba. Ella era fuerte, pero él era alto y el más fuerte. No tenía opción. _

"_¡Suéltame idiota!, suéltame!"- no dejaba de gritar mientras Shane abría la puerta y la sacaba de la habitación. Luego llevo su mano a la boca de la chica, si gritaba como un barraco había que callarla y así era más fácil. Trancó la puerta con varios objetos sin soltar a Allysson, mientras ella seguía intentando escapar._

_Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no tuvo fruto alguno. _

_Ahora esa imagen de Rick, allí en su camilla, estaba clavada en su memoria y no dejaba de dar vueltas. Se sentía una traicionera. Ella sabía que el viviría, tenía su fé en eso, a diferencia de Shane. La misión de todos era protegerlo en esas condiciones y lo habían abandonado._

Un extraño ruido de hojas la distrajo de su recuerdo. Intentó recobrar el sentido y luego tomó su pistola. El mismo desgraciado de Shane le había enseñado a disparar tiempo atrás en la comisaria, y a ella como siempre le habían gustado las armas aceptó. Sonrió un poco al recordar ese momento en el que Rick le propuso aprender, dijo que Shane era el mejor en eso y si bueno quizás tenía razón, pero en todo lo demás era un idiota. Y aún le quedaba más por descubrir.

Su mano se adecuó a la forma de la pistola y entonces la levantó. Se habían topado con varios caminantes en el camino, pero éste definitivamente era el primero en ser su contricante "cuerpo a cuerpo" retrocedió un poco mirando lo poco que quedaba de aquel que en algún momento había sido una persona igual que ella. Caminaba lento y las ropas le caían estropeadas sobre su cuerpo, todo ensangrentado y con varios mordiscos en el cuello y brazos. Lo observó y luego vio el impulso que tomó para abalanzarse sobre ella en menos de un segundo.

Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos. No les temía. Solo pensó que quizás sería mejor rendirse, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo.

El sonido de hojas pisadas y una flecha la sacaron del trance otra vez. La cabeza del caminante fue atravesada por esta y casi cayó encima de ella; se movió rápidamente y el bastardo la rosó un poco. Lo miró caer y quedó en shock.

_Que rayos estoy haciendo?_- Pensó por unos segundos y luego miró el lugar desde donde había venido la flecha. Un tipo con una ballesta la observaba con cara curiosa y un gesto raro. Ella no dijo nada, mantuvo la mirada y luego observó al caminante otra vez.

-¿Que diablos intentabas hacer?, ¿Esas cosas muerden sabes? –exclamó el tipo en un tono que dejaba notar su enojo. –Hey, a ti te hablo!, Vienes con el policía no?- habló otra vez. Allysson lo miró y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a lo que ella creía era el nuevo campamento.

-No te pedí ayuda. Podría haberme defendido sola- agregó la chica sin mirarlo obviamente y siguió caminando con su pistola en la mano; como quien llevaba algo de sumo valor, completamente aferrado.

El tipo hizo un gesto con la mano y luego murmullando comenzó a decir palabrotas. Allysson no pudo escucharlas claramente, pero por el sonido supo que se dirigía al lado opuesto.

-El campamento es por este lado- gritó el tipo sin dejar de caminar lo cual hizo que Ally se frenara de golpe y reconsiderara su camino. –Diablos- exclamó la chica y se giró para ver al hombre, pero solo se escuchaban sus pisadas. Se apuró en esa dirección y logró divisarlo a la distancia. Al menos volvía por el camino correcto esta vez.

_**En el campamento…**_

¿Mamá?- exclamó Carl mirando alrededor mientras Lori preparaba lo que sería la cena ese día. Ella se giró al escuchar a su hijo. –Donde está Ally?- preguntó el pequeño confundido. Lori pensó por un segundo y no recordó haberla visto desde la llegada al lugar. Miró alrededor y se fijo que cada uno de los sobrevivientes se preocupaban de sus asuntos, mientras Carol al otro lado de la mesa y dos rubias más la ayudaban.

-Disculpen... – habló Lori mirando a las demás mujeres. –Alguien ha visto a la chica que llegó conmigo? Aquella de ojos verdes y pelo castaño?- las mujeres la observaron y mientras Carol y una de las rubias movían la cabeza negando haberla visto la otra exclamó. –Creo que la ví caminar hacia el bosque hace un rato. – Lori se preocupó y entonces envió a Carl a buscar a Shane.

Ella tenía muy claro lo que la chica significaba no solo para Carl sino también lo que fue en un momento para Rick. Alguien de mucha confianza, y sin ella Carl estaría prácticamente derrumbado.

-Carl me dice que no han visto a Allysson?- dijo Shane caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban las mujeres. Cualquier idea extraña se le cruzó por la mente en esos momentos, hasta pensó en que la chica podría haberse escapado de vuelta al condado por Rick. Pero no… no sería tan tonta para arriesgarse así o sí?.

-Necesito que la busques por favor, tú sabes…Carl. –lo miró haciéndole un gesto. –Andrea me dice que la vio ir al bosque más temprano. –Creo que no es seguro para que nadie de nosotros ande solo por ahí.

El asintió y entonces haciendo una mueca se dirigió al bosque.

_**En el bosque…**_

Luego de seguir caminando por varios metros sin alguna otra "distracción" escuchó el mismo sonido de la flecha más adelante y vio al tipo que la había "salvado" correr hacia la derecha rápidamente a lo lejos. Allysson tomó su pistola y miró atentamente en esa dirección pero no vio a un caminante ni tampoco alguna otra cosa extraña. ¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo entonces? Comenzó a correr curiosa y una vez cerca el tipo giró la cabeza y la apuntó con la ballesta.

-¿Realmente andas buscando que te maten no?, que idiota…- exclamó otra vez enojado y luego agarró lo que parecía ser una ardilla para volver al camino en dirección al campamento sin decir mas, ni menos mirarla.

-¿A quien te crees que llamas idiota?- respondió Allysson frunciendo el ceño y siguiéndolo ahora de más cerca. El siguió caminando ignorándola meneando la ardilla hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Un total y completo terco con la ballesta al hombro.

El idiota eres tú por cruzarte en mi camino. – agregó la chica un tanto molesta y entonces se echó a correr adelantándolo sin darle una más mínima mirada. El hombre farfulló algo entre dientes y la dejó seguir adelante.

Luego de adelantarse no más que cincuenta metros, divisó la entrada al campamento y también algo que no se esperaba para nada. Shane venía caminando hacia el bosque. Se detuvo en seco y maldijo.

-Lo único que faltaba- hizo un gesto y entonces comenzó a caminar con la cabeza agachada. No quería ni mirarlo a los ojos.

Luego de que la distancia entre ambos se acortó, Ally quiso pasar un poco mas alejada de él pero Shane se abalanzó parándose frente a ella e impidiendo su paso –Somos un grupo, y debemos permanecer así. ¿Quieres que te maten?- segunda vez que le decían eso, pero proviniendo de Shane era aún peor. –¿Donde diablos andabas?- exclamó levantando la voz un poco.

La chica se quedó callada y siguió caminando, pero Shane tomó su brazo con fuerza una vez que se sintió ignorado. –A mi me escuchas y respondes.- la puso frente a él mirándola con ira. Ella lo miró de la misma forma y se abalanzó contra el para empujarlo.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!, ¿Lo sabías?- gritó enfurecida y entonces levantó su pistola para apuntarlo. Shane la miró un tanto sorprendido pero luego rió un poco. –Este es un grupo al cual me obligaron a venir. Por lo tanto yo hago lo quiero, ¿Me escuchaste?- dijo ésta vez Ally acercando su pistola hacia el pecho de Shane. –Así que no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez idiota-

Daryl, se quedó inmóvil observando la escena entre la chica y el policía. Con su ardilla en la mano bajó su ballesta en caso de cualquier incidente. Diablos, ¿Porque la chica lo estaba apuntando? y ¿Porqué esa tensión entre ellos? _Tiene agallas. _ Pensó y luego esperó el próximo movimiento de alguno de los dos, pero finalmente el policía le hizo un gesto y le dijo algo para luego volver camino al campamento.

-Ya lo sabes, Carl te espera.- exclamó otra vez Shane mas fuerte y siguió su camino de vuelta. La chica quiso darse la vuelta y dispararle ahí mismo. Sabía que era solo por la rabia y tristeza que sentía en ese momento y que quizás no estaba bien. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Con la pistola abajo y mirando hacia el suelo explotó en lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, mientras se apoyaba y luego deslizaba contra un árbol para terminar casi sentada en el suelo desahogándose. No era solo la situación con Rick, sino que todos los acontecimientos de su vida aparecían como fantasmas y la abrumaban.

Con la cabeza entre las piernas siguió llorando hasta que sintió pisadas otra vez y se limpió rápidamente sus mejillas pensando que podía ser Carl. Al levantar la vista vio al tipo de la ballesta.

-Vamos.- exclamó Daryl, haciendo un gesto con la cara y le ofreció una mano para levantarla.


	3. II

**Hola! **

**Primero quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos y ahora siguen la historia. Segundo, pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero estaba terminando con mis exámenes y por fin estoy libre, así que ahora podré actualizar más pronto.**

**Este capitulo aún sigue introduciendo personajes y situaciones del pasado que se relacionan con mi personaje y la historia en general, en los próximos ya tengo pensada mucha más acción en todos los sentidos! ;-) **

**Gracias a todos los lectores aunque no dejen comentarios, pero gracias especiales a ****danielatognetti**** y a los usuarios anónimos ****que fueron los últimos en dejar comentarios. :)**

_**Anto_Bones_16**** muchas gracias (especiales también claro!) por las lindas palabras y me alegro que te haya gustado, y concuerdo en que hay que hacer la espera un poco menos agónica, pues falta aún para Febrero. **** Saludos! :)**_

**Capítulo 2**

"_Entonces el cazador se alejó del bosque, pensando en donde encontrar balas para volver por el león que antes lo había atacado. –_

_¿Cómo es que el león no se lo comió? No me creo esa historia –sonrió Carl al escuchar como Allysson terminaba de leerle la historia. _

_-¿Creo que ya eres muy grande para estas historias no?- preguntó Ally observando al pequeño mientras éste se giraba en la cama para observarla. El asintió y rió con picardía. –Creo que sí, tendremos que comprar historias de terror- rió un poco más._

_Rick observaba desde la puerta como su pequeño reía. Sabía que el estar cerca de Allysson lo ayudaba muchísimo. Se quedó en la escalera, pensó si interrumpir o no, pero luego se giró para bajar._

_-Buenas noches Carl- besó la frente del pequeño y lo arropó para luego dejar la habitación y dirigirse al primer piso._

_Rick la observó desde el sofá al bajar y sonrió recordando lo que había visto._

_-¿Ya se durmió?- preguntó el Sheriff._

_-Estaba a punto, de seguro ahora se dormirá.- sonrió la chica ampliamente y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los sofás. Tomó su bolso y un par de libros para luego mirar al Sheriff otra vez. –Bueno Rick, creo que ya es hora que me marche. Nos vemos mañana- agregó observándolo caminando hacia la puerta de espaldas._

_Rick se levantó y carraspeó un poco. –Oh Ally… quería decirte que, bueno respecto a lo que me habías preguntado. Sobre el curso para aprender a disparar, está todo listo. Shane iniciará el entrenamiento la semana entrante.- exclamó con una sonrisa sabiendo que a la chica le gustaría muchísimo oír esa noticia._

_-¿en serio? – contestó la chica entusiasmada y sonriendo ampliamente. –¡Que bien! Estoy impaciente.. –agregó con su sonrisa tan característica. –Ahora solo necesito mi pistola y estaré lista- rió un poco y levantó la mano simulando disparar hacia él. Rick rió y luego camino hacia ella._

_-¿Y donde lo compraras? ¿Cuánto tienes para gastar en un arma?- preguntó Rick levantando su ceja y sonriendo con picardía, de la misma forma que Carl lo había hecho minutos antes._

_La chica encogió los hombros y miró hacia el suelo para luego volverlo a mirar. Pensando. –Dios, la verdad creo que no tengo lo suficiente… -exclamó pero luego agregó. –Aún me quedan días, algo pensaré- _

_Rick soltó una carcajada y luego tomó la manilla de la puerta. –Me lo imaginé, vamos, tengo algo para ti- dejó que saliera la chica primero y luego salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras él. Allysson lo miró un tanto confundida, solo lo siguió hasta la patrulla._

_Abrió la puerta del conductor y luego agachándose sacó una pequeña cajuela. Al abrirla, varias cosas se asomaron pero entre ellas una pistola semi-automática negra. Rick la tomó, cerró la cajuela y luego se giró para mirar a la niñera. _

_-Esto es para ti. Tú… eres muy especial para Carl, lo haces feliz y es una forma de agradecértelo, aunque diablos… podrían hasta condenarme por esto, pero por Carl todo vale.- terminó diciendo mientras miraba hacia el suelo y luego volvía su mirada hacia ella, mirándola hacia abajo. Allysson lo miró estupefacta, hizo un esto y luego intentó hablar algo._

_-Dios… Rick, no… -miró la pistola y luego negó con la cabeza alejándose un poco. –No puedo. No corresponde. –exclamó intentando sonreír un poco. Todo esto la tomaba por sorpresa._

_-Ya te lo dije. Es por Carl. Son caras, no las conseguirás tan fácilmente, menos una tan buena como ésta.- agregó Rick mientras le guiñaba un ojo y reía. Estiró su mano, tomó la de ella y luego puso la pistola encima. –No aceptaré un no por respuesta, lo siento. –agregó finalmente y se giró para cerrar la puerta del auto. _

_Allysson lo miró completamente emocionada. Igual que un pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Algo había aprendido de armas cuando era pequeña junto a su abuelo; disparó y fue de caza en varias ocasiones, siempre era una aventura. Pero donde ella vivió por tantos años no solían utilizar armas. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de su vida. Uno de sus sueños._

_Se abalanzó a los brazos de Rick y le dio un abrazo amistoso. Rick se sorprendió con el gesto de la chica, pero luego estiró uno de sus brazos y la abrazó también._

_-No sabes cuanto significa para mi Rick, muchas gracias. Será mi tesoro.- exclamó casi en un susurro al acercarse al Sheriff y luego tomó distancia mirándolo fijamente, mientras sonreía dulcemente. Rick no pudo evitarlo, sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con su cabeza entendiendo sus palabras._

_**En el campamento…**_

-¿Ally?- decía Andrea una y otra vez mientras miraba a la chica de pelo castaño oscuro. Allysson la miró y sonrió; otra vez se había quedado con recuerdos, tocar la mesa, lo poco que tenían de civilización en aquel lugar le hizo recordar que Rick ya no estaba ahí y que las cosas habían cambiado bastante. –Lo siento Andrea, estaba recordando algo…- agregó mientras la miraba.

-Bueno como te decía, creo que es necesaria la organización en el grupo. Con Lori y Carol hemos estado planificando lo siguiente: Grupo de caza, grupo de aseo, grupo de comida y grupo de vigilancia- explicó la rubia inclinándose sobre la mesa. Lori y Carol mientras lavaban los platos escuchaban atentas.

-Suena bien. Yo voy al de caza y si quieren también les ayudo en el resto. No tengo problema. Aunque mi deber principal es cuidar a Carl- sonrió y luego miro a Lori. Ella sonrió de vuelta al escuchar a la chica.

-El asunto es que ya tenemos dos en caza, Daryl y Merle. Los complicados. Creo que es mejor no interponerse en su camino, no son para nada agradables. Sobre todo ese Merle. Estúpido.-

Allysson escuchó las palabras de Andrea y recordó a Merle. El más alto claro, hermano mayor de Daryl. Si probablemente odioso. Pero Daryl, aunque no había hablado con él desde el incidente del bosque, no podía decir si realmente le agradaba o no, no lo conocía en lo absoluto pero no creía que fuera igual al hermano mayor.

-Intentaré unirme de vez en cuando, necesito seguir practicando mis habilidades. Por otro lado, el cuidado de Carl es siempre y en cosas de mujeres en general estaré disponible cuando me necesiten.-

-Bien- agregó Amy dándole una sonrisa. –El chico asiático, el latino, Dale, dueño del RV y Shane estarán a cargo de la vigilancia por turnos- dijo Andrea mirando a todos alrededor.

- ¿Y yo tendré que lavar?- preguntó un tipo negro mientras cargaba unos platos hacia donde estaban las mujeres. Todas se rieron al instante.

-Dios, T-Dog, te había olvidado… pero claro que tu también eres del grupo de vigilancia.- rió Andrea mientras pasaba la mano por su cabeza ordenando su cabello.

Luego de casi dos horas de conversar y terminar de organizar los grupos en el centro del campamento, todos se encontraban reunidos mientras la cena era preparada por el resto de las mujeres. Carl y Sophia jugaban al lado del fuego y Allysson los observaba sonriente. Merle no se veía por ningún lado y Daryl estaba sentado al lado de un árbol alejado del grupo limpiando unas flechas y fabricando otras. Glenn, Dale y T-Dog, mantenían la guardia, sobre el RV. Shane en la entrada del bosque observaba a la distancia, lo que se podía apreciar en la oscuridad y conversaba con la familia de latinos.

Allysson se levantó y observó a Daryl desde la distancia. ¿Acaso ella se veía igual? ¿Marginada? – hizo un gesto y luego se dirigió al RV. Subió lentamente y sonrió a los tres mosqueteros.

-¿Una nueva vigilante?- bromeó Dale. –Ven acá cariño- él era un hombre bastante amable y siempre atento, en especial con Andrea y con Amy. Se encontraron en el camino y bueno pues finalmente todos habían resultado aquí.

¿Qué tal la vigilancia? ¿Se ve algo?- pregunto la chica acercándose a Dale y mirando al resto. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Nada aún, deben estar ocupados en la ciudad esos desgraciados- agregó Glenn y luego sacó su mapa. –A propósito de la ciudad he estado pensando, deberíamos movernos hacia Atlanta o cerca al menos… -no alcanzó a terminar y fue interrumpido por T-Dog. –El policía dijo algo sobre Atlanta, pero aún no era seguro, creo que deberíamos considerarlo, buscar municiones, alimentos y ver si podemos establecernos allá.-

La idea de alejarnos del campamento y a la vez de Rick, le daba escalofríos a la chica. ¿Dónde estará él? Se preguntó y luego se sentó en el techo al lado de Dale.

-No sé que tan buena idea pueda ser el ir a Atlanta, quizás nos arriesgamos más- exclamó Allysson mirando a los hombres sobre el RV. Glenn la miró con preocupación y luego habló otra vez.

-Si, puede ser arriesgado pero quizás debemos agotar esa posibilidad, tendremos que proponerlo y partir pronto. Esos malditos zombies inundarán el campamento en un par de días.-

A la mañana siguiente Allysson se levantó temprano, sin comer nada se dirigió hacia el bosque, necesitaba encontrar un arma que pudiera reemplazar su pistola. No siempre debían causar tanto ruido, puesto que llamarían la atención de esas cosas. Pero su búsqueda no tuve éxito; nada que pudiera servirle aparte de piedras. –Diablos…- exclamó y se volvió pensando en que Shane probablemente tenía algún cuchillo, pero sería a la última persona a la que le pediría algo. Luego se le vino a la mente Dale. El podría ayudarla. Tendría que preguntarle.

Shane, Merle, Andrea, Amy y Lori estaban en pie. El resto supuso aún en las carpas o en los vehículos.

Había varios vehículos estacionados en la entrada del lugar, y luego venía el sector de la fogata donde todos se juntaban para los almuerzos, cenas. Había también un espacio exclusivo que se había habilitado para cocinar, y las carpas se encontraban alrededor de la fogata. El RV, estaba a un lado de ésta también. Era una cobija más. Los lavados de ciertas prendas se realizaban en el lago que estaba a la entrada del bosque por uno de los desvíos.

Allysson subió al RV buscando a Dale, pero solo encontró a Daryl sentado en una silla y con su ballesta en la mano. El sintió el ruido y miró hacia atrás, le hizo un gesto a la chica y luego siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Has visto a Dale?- preguntó Allysson en seco. Se quedó mirándolo mientras caminaba al borde del techo en el RV.

-Debe estar durmiendo- contestó levantando su mirada para ver lo que hacia Allysson. –No me digas que quieres matarte saltando desde aquí… porque te digo en seguida que no funcionará-

-No seas idiota- exclamó la chica girándose hacia el. Lo miró.

-Bueno, quizás tú me puedes ayudar. Necesito un arma.- dijo sin más y se cruzó de brazos observándolo.

-¿otra, para que?- dijo haciendo una mueca y frunciendo el ceño Daryl.

-Una que sea silenciosa, un cuchillo o algo, ¿tienes alguna extra?-

-No, y si lo tuviera no te lo daría. No estamos aquí para hacer amigos ni compartir las armas. Cada uno debe protegerse como pueda.- exclamó Daryl y bajó su mirada otra vez ahora tomando su ballesta y preparando una flecha.

Suspiró sin más la chica y luego rió. –Diablos Daryl… no sé porqué eres tan complicado, pero si fuera así tal como me lo dices no me hubieses tendido la mano el otro día, me hubieses dejado sola-

Daryl miró a un lado intentando ignorar lo que decía la chica. Y luego agregó. –No te creas especial-

-Sé que no lo soy. Solo te digo que el fondo no eres el hijo de perra que aparentas ser.- exclamó y al pasar por su lado agregó – Así como también sabía que no me ayudarías, pero tenía que intentarlo- rió otra vez y luego comenzó a bajar por la escalera del RV. La ironía probablemente lo molestaría más.

Piérdete- exclamó Daryl y se relajó en la silla del RV. La chica siguió sonriendo levemente.

¡Ally!- gritó Carl al ver a la chica bajar del RV y corrió hacia ella para darle un abrazo. –Hola pequeño, ¿como dormiste?- lo observó alegre. Ese chico era un ángel, el único que podía hacerle sonreír completamente en estos días. Shane miró la escena y no les quitó los ojos de encima, quería molestar a la niñera y aún tenía rabia por la osadía de ésta.

-Super, ahora jugaremos con Sophia a las escondidas.- se alejó sonriendo.

-¡Atención todos!- El momento fue interrumpido cuando apareció Glenn, Dale y T-Dog desde la carpa del latino. –Necesitamos hablar sobre el destino de todos nosotros… porque definitivamente no podremos quedarnos aquí por siempre.-

Shane se giró y lo miró asintiendo. –Tienes razón, pero hay que pensar en una opción. Atlanta está prácticamente destruida… lo vimos, desde la carretera.- dijo con un tanto de nostalgia en su voz.

Glenn se adelantó y caminó hacia el centro donde el resto de los sobrevivientes se acercaban para escuchar la conversación. –Sí, pero tenemos que pensar también en la comida y armamento, quizás es una buena idea ir a Atlanta, ver si encontramos un lugar o en su defecto buscar comida, medicamentos, etc.-

-Es cierto- dijo Dale. –llevamos aquí un par de días y aunque nos quedan bastantes cosas, es necesario considerar otra opción, en algún momento habrá que hacerlo.-

Shane se acercó y entonces dejo salir sus impresiones. –Es arriesgado, pero está bien… será necesario ir a Atlanta, pero no todavía y solo irá un grupo pequeño. Lo veremos en un par de días- El policía exclamó. Alguien tenía que darle orden al grupo y por el momento el policía se encargaba de eso.

Allysson escuchó atenta y entonces luego de eso buscó a Dale para hablarle separado del resto del grupo. Dale la llevó al RV para conversar.

-Dios chica, no me sentiría bien dándote un arma… es decir, me preocuparía muchísimo.- contestó el hombre mirando a la niñera con un tono de preocupación. Siempre tan paternal. Allysson lo observaba y no podía evitar sonreír, le recordaba muchísimo a su abuelo.

-Dale, puedes confiar en mí. Solo lo utilizaré para defenderme, es más silencioso y no sé a quién más recurrir- le suplicó la chica. Sabía que él era el único en el que podía confiar. Se veía un hombre bueno y por algo Andrea y Amy habían andado con el durante los días previos a la llegada del campamento.

-Dios…- sacudió la cabeza el anciano y se quitó el gorro pensando en su decisión. La apuntó con el dedo y sonrió un poco. –Solo espero que no me hagas arrepentirme de ésta decisión chica.- dijo casi en un suspiro. –Y no le digas a nadie. –llevó su mano al hombro de Ally y la hizo entrar al RV. Una vez ahí, se inclinó y debajo de uno de los muebles sacó una caja de metal, al abrirla Allysson pudo ver varios cuchillos de caza.

-Creo que el más apropiado sería… -Dale gesticulaba indicando los cuchillos al mismo tiempo que hablaba. Pasó por uno completamente curvado hasta otro mediano, un poco curvado de igual forma pero que se adecuaría mucho mejor a su mano femenina. –Éste- lo tomó Dale y luego de guardar la caja se levantó para entregárselo a la chica. Sonrió un poco y luego le advirtió otra vez. –¿No quiero problemas sí? Solo para defenderse de esas cosas-

-Así será Dale- sonrió mirándolo y luego se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo. Dale le agradeció y la miró alegre.

Aquella tarde, luego de leer algunas historias con Carl, Allysson se dirigió al bosque buscando un lugar o algo con que practicar puesto que era necesario probar su nueva arma. Se acercó al borde del lago y comenzó a lanzar piedras, quizás en algún momento aparecería algún animal con el cual practicar, obviamente uno que pudiera servir para la cena.

Luego de casi una hora de esperar, cero acción, nada aparecía. Se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la arena y comenzó a recordar varias cosas a la vez. Ally escuchaba los gritos de los niños en el campamento a lo lejos mientras el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

Aquellas pisadas inesperadas la sacaron de su trance. –Vaya, vaya… mira el animalito que nos encontramos aquí- dijo una voz con acento especial. No era Daryl, pues su voz ya la tenía identificada. No quiso mirar, se quedó mirando hacia el cielo y no respondió. Tenia que ser su hermano. Ya le habían dicho que era bastante "agradable".

La figura de Merle apareció por sobre la cabeza de Allysson tapándole la vista del cielo. –Supongo que tú eres el famoso Merle. – dijo la chica sin moverse aún con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza. Lo miró y el tipo comenzó a reír.

-Veo que han hablado de mí- levantó las cejas con orgullo y dejó caer dos ardillas en la arena. –Pero como es que no habíamos hablado antes… -se sentó al lado de la chica y la observó fijamente poniéndola un tanto incómoda. –Por fin tengo el placer. –agregó y Allysson giró sus ojos suspirando.

-Una lástima podríamos haber ido de caza juntos Merle- bromeó la chica intentando cambiar de tema. Merle la miró y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. –¿Cazar?- rió fuerte y luego negó con la cabeza. –No no… tú y yo podríamos haber hecho otras cosas pero nunca cazar, eso es cosa de hombres. No para niñitas como tú- Allysson se irritó al instante. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era escuchar a cualquier hombre decir que una mujer no podía hacer algo. Se sentó de golpe y entonces lo enfrentó.

-¿Quién diablos te crees? Podría hasta haber cazado más ardillas que tú idiota- Merle la observó sorprendido otra vez y luego se abalanzó sobre ella... con un cuchillo en su mano y casi completamente encima, sin dejarle mucho espacio para moverse.

-Niña niña… cuida esa boca-suspiró y luego rió observándola, llevando sus ojos por todo su cuerpo en especial sobre su no tan pronunciado escote, pero queriendo ver lo que ahí había. Ally se incomodó bastante y entonces con una de sus piernas empujó una de sus rodillas para hacerlo caer.

-¡Alejate estúpido!- exclamó en un movimiento de desesperación intentando escapar. Su arma no la tenía con ella, pero si el cuchillo que le había dado Dale. Merle atrapó una de sus piernas y entonces se abalanzó sobre ella, casi todo su cuerpo sobre el de la chica.

-¿A quien llamas estúpido perra?- dijo enojado y ahora mostrándole el cuchillo para hacerle saber que no dudaría en utilizarlo contra ella. Amenazándola. La chica rió un poco y luego levantó su cuchillo lentamente, rozando su abdomen y presionándolo contra éste para que se diera cuenta que ella también lo tenía al alcance.

-Dejame ir- exclamó la chica amenazante. Merle llevó una de sus manos a la cara y acarició su cuello riendo de incomodidad al sentir su cuchillo en su abdomen y luego se cargó más contra éste.

-No lo creo- Al mismo tiempo llevó su mano al cuello de la chica y lo sostuvo con fuerza apretándola contra el piso mientras su otra mano se aventuraba en su ropa e intentaba cortarla con el cuchillo para dejar su piel a la vista.-

-Dejame hijo de puta! ¡Aléjate!- exclamó sin poder moverse lo suficiente Allysson. Ahora estaba en problemas.

Cuando Merle estaba a punto de cortar su ropa superior, mientras reía y Allysson se revolcaba intentando escapar, recibió un empujón de alguien y cayó al lado de la chica. Esta situación fue la escapatoria de la chica, quién observó la situación y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Que diablos Daryl? Éste era mi animalito- rió Merle poniéndose de pie y apuntándolo con el cuchillo.

-Es del grupo, no puedes meterte en problemas Merle. Olvídalo.- dejó sus ardillas en el piso y luego se giró un poco para ver a Allysson. Le hizo un gesto. Ally no supo que decir.

-Deberías irte- exclamó luego Daryl sin mirarla. Allysson entendió el mensaje.

-Si, huye animalito…pero ten cuidado que te puedo encontrar otra vez- rió más fuerte y luego tomó una de sus ardillas para comenzar a limpiarla.

-Mierda- exclamó la chica alejándose del lugar, su cuchillo en mano. _Esa podría haber sido una buena oportunidad para utilizar el cuchillo, pensando en las ardillas claro._ La adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo, el maldito de Merle le había dado un buen susto, si no fuera por Daryl… que diablos.

Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con el bastardo de Shane sino que también con aquel idiota de Merle. Bendito infierno.


	4. III

**Gracias por los comentarios a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, espero hayan tenido una linda navidad. No escribiré mucho, solo quiero decirles que ya queda menos para que llegue Rick y bueno el lazo entre Daryl y Allysson se sigue estrechando.**

Aún cuando no había mucho que hacer en estos días apocalípticos, la gente del campamento se dividía las tareas y los días volaban. Habían tenido uno que otro encuentro con criaturas en la entrada del bosque, pero nada que no pudieran controlar los hombres. Pero no todo permanecería tan pasivo para siempre. Días de mayor desastre se acercaban a medida que los caminantes comenzaban a invadir la zona rural.

-¡Lanza la pelota Ally!- gritaba Sophia mientras corria escapando de Carl y de los mellizos, hijos de los latinos. La niñera corría escapando de los otros chicos y luego se la lanzaba a Sophia. Desde siempre se había llevado muy bien con los niños y eso era claramente notable ahora.

El sol estaba por ponerse, Carol y Lori se la habían pasado conversando casi toda la tarde. Andrea y Amy lavaban cosas en el lago y los hombres, entre la vigilancia y la caza se dividían constantemente.

Durante el día, Allysson se había cruzado con Merle y el solo le había hecho sonidos raros, nada que no pudiera ser ignorado.

Por otro lado, luego de abandonar la plática con Carol, Lori y Shane habían escapado del campamento hacia el bosque con la excusa de que Lori aprendería a disparar. Pero mas tarde quedaría al descubierto que eso no era así, y las cosas se pondrían mucho más complicadas.

Allysson, siempre notó la distancia que Lori tenía en ciertas ocasiones al volver a la casa antes del apocalipsis con Rick, ella solo observaba en silencio y trataba de distraer a Carl. Varias veces, había escuchado el nombre de Shane cuando ella contestaba y salía, pretendiendo que eran llamadas de negocios.

Los chicos siguieron jugando en el lago, con la pelota mientras Andrea y Amy lavaban y Allysson ahora se sentaba para relajarse un rato. Sacó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar cierto pasto seco, sabía que era un buen cuchillo… y su idea esa tarde era esperar a Daryl que volviera de su usual cacería para practicar con las ardillas. Necesitaba probar el arma.

Daryl apareció desde el bosque y observó a todos cerca del lago, sin decir nada siguió caminando pasando por detrás de Allysson y ésta se levantó para seguirlo.

-Hey tú…cazador- sopló Ally. Daryl miró hacia atrás y no dijo nada. Una vez que llegó a cierta distancia lejos de donde estaban todos, lanzó las ardillas al suelo y se acercó al agua para lavarse.

-Necesito ayudarte, quiero probar mi cuchillo…- Daryl no dijo nada, la miró nada más y le hizo un gesto, como dándole permiso para utilizar uno de los animales. ¿_Que chica mas directa no? _Pensó.

-Y además quería decirte… gracias. Por contener a Merle.- soltó la chica al sentarse mientras tomaba una ardilla en sus manos y se preparaba para quitarle la piel. Sonrió al ver como su cuchillo cortaba fácilmente y se abría camino.

-Mejor te mantienes lejos de él- exclamó Daryl levantándose y acercándose a las ardillas, luego tomó una y siguió el mismo procedimiento con más experticia claro.

-El fue quien me molesto, pero si… no creas que me acercaré mas a el- dijo Allysson mirándolo de reojo y luego volviendo a enfocarse en la ardilla, quitando casi la mitad de la piel de un corte. –Esto es entretenido- sonrió un poco.

-Geez, si significa comer mejor que las porquerías que nos quedan- musita casi en un tono imperceptible el tipo de ojoz azules, como quejándose. La chica sonríe otra vez al escuchar las palabras.

Luego de que Dary pelara dos ardillas y Allysson su primera, comenzaron a recoger los animales.

-Te ayudo- exclamó ella y comenzó a seguirlo con una ardilla en la mano. El como de costumbre no le respondió nada. No le apetecía hablar con nadie más, con excepción de este hermano Dixon, Dale, Glenn, T-Dog y las mujeres. Por eso se esforzaba por conversar con él y además que era un experto cazando, y eso era algo necesario para sobrevivir estos días, por lo que podría ser un ayudante.

Al llegar al lado de la fogata no se veía nadie aparte de Dale, Glenn y T-Dog sobre el RV y los latinos y la familia de Carol al lado de una carpa conversando.

Que diablos, donde esta Lori, Shane, Merle. La chica sacudió los hombros y dejó la ardilla sobre una pequeña mesa.

-Y ahora qué, me seguirás toda la tarde- exclamó Daryl mirando hacía atrás notando que la chica lo seguía.

-Daryl… ¿no seas desagradable sí? Te quitas puntos- bromeó Allysson… y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse del lugar hacia el RV… unos gritos inundaron el campamento. Allysson y Daryl se miraron al instante, Dale, Glenn y T-Dog se alarmaron y observaron desde arriba… mientras Carol se acercaba con una mano en la boca. _–Sophia!- exclamó en un apuro._

-Hey… tranquilos- dijo Daryl levantando sus manos y haciendo un gesto. –Quédense aquí, yo iré a ver…- agregó preparando su ballesta. –Esos gritos no vienen del lago… son de alla- gritó Glenn apuntando hacia el bosque.

Allysson lo siguió sin pensarlo, tomando ahora su cuchillo en la mano y preparándose para cualquier cosa. Se imaginaba matando a un zombie, y eso la ponía ansiosa. Daryl caminaba adelante apuntando a lo que pudiera aparecer.

Otro grito se escuchó y entonces al adentrarse en el bosque Allysson caminó al lado de Daryl. A los segundos de seguir alerta, vieron a Shane y a Lori corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Que mierda fue eso?- preguntó Daryl impaciente y sin dejar de apuntar con su ballesta.

Shane soltó la mano de Lori al ver a Daryl y a Allysson ahí parados. Lori estaba asustada, se notaba en su cara. _¿Qué es lo que hacían ambos juntos en el bosque? _Pensó Allysson observándolos extrañada.

-Diablos… fue una de esas cosas. Estábamos recogiendo hierbas y apareció de sorpresa. Lori se asustó y gritó… pero logré derribarlo. Luego apareció otro, pero estamos bien. – dijo Shane mirando a Daryl un tanto exaltado. Respirando agitadamente. Para luego mirar a Lori como intentando que ella lo confirmara. Lori solo miró a los chico y asintió.

Daryl los miró y luego se giró sin decir nada más. Al parecer no le creía. Allysson por otro lado, miró a Lori y luego sin más se giró para caminar detrás de Daryl.

Ally, ¿recuerdas cuando papá te llevaba a disparar y yo iba de espectador?- preguntó Carl dándole una sonrisa pícara a su niñera. Ella lo miraba atenta y sonreía también recordando con nostalgia aquellos días.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Carl- Allysson miró a Sophia y a los gemelos para contarles la historia. –Ese día, el padre de Carl me llevó a practicar a una zona rural, y bueno Carl nos observaba pero lo único que quería era poder disparar- sonrió ampliamente recordando otra vez intentando contener la emoción. Carl la miró fijamente sonriendo y luego agachó su cabeza.

-¿Y donde está tu padre Carl?- preguntó Sophia inocentemente. Carl apenas levantó la mirada y luego miró a Allysson otra vez. La niñera sabía lo incómodo que era para el pequeño, así que salto en su defensa. –El padre de Carl, bueno… Lori y Carl abandonaron la ciudad con esta tragedia, y no supieron más de Rick- relató Ally intentando no conmoverse, la mirada de los pequeños estaba fija en ella y luego los ojos se posaron en Carl. Allysson estiró su brazo y lo abrazó fuertemente dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Carl- le susurró al oído. El pequeño asintió y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho mientras al mismo tiempo los pequeños decían al unísono un –lo siento.

Los días pasaban, los niños jugaban, comían, nadaban y luego dormían. Los adultos, seguían con sus actividades de siempre, la caza, vigilancia, higiene, comida, y largas charlas.

Los problemas entre Carol y Ed, su esposo, ya eran notorios, todos en el campamento habían escuchado al menos dos veces como éste le levantaba la voz frente a todos, ordenándole la cena, su ropa, o cualquier otra vez, pero lo peor es que no solo era con ella sino que también con la pequeña Sophia.

Allysson comentó esto con el resto de los hombres con los que ella hablaba, y también con Lori, Andrea y Amy. Las mujeres entendieron y creyeron que deberían hacer algo al respecto, pero más que intentar enfrentarlo de vez en cuando y recibir unas cuantas palabras de vuelta por parte del tipejo, no podían hacer. Los hombres por otro lado, sabían que no estaba correcto, pero ya Dale había tenido un altercado al referirse al tema en frente de Ed, y T-Dog y Glenn tuvieron que intervenir.

Por otro lado, Lori y Shane, seguían desapareciendo cada vez mas seguido, Allysson no era la única en notarlo, pues Daryl siempre se daba cuenta de sus movimientos e incluso una de las tardes mientras despellejaban ardillas en el lago, él cazador comentó algo acerca del policía y la madre de Carl, no de muy buena forma. Allysson solo lo miró sin decir nada más; Si algo sucedía entre ellos, bueno… era asunto de ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir que el odio hacia Shane crecía aún más de tan solo pensarlo. _¿Sería Lori tan… descarada?_ No pudo evitar la chica en aquel momento. Nunca se referiría de esa forma a ella pero es que la situación así lo ameritaba.

-Hey… que diablos, ¡pon atención a la ardilla!- exclamó Daryl levantando la voz para que Allysson que parecía estar en cualquier planeta menos en la tierra y en aquel estado precisamente, lo pudiera oír. La chica meneó la cabeza y volvió a utilizar el cuchillo, raspando hacia abajo por lo que ella creía seguía siendo la ardilla pero el grito que dio luego de unos segundos le avisó que eso era cualquier cosa, en este caso, su mano… pero para nada la ardilla. La sangre comenzó a brotar del profundo corte y observó perpleja.

-¡Que haces hecho!- dijo Daryl levantándose y acercándose a Allysson rápidamente. La chica seguía en otro planeta. En el planeta de los Grimes, y tratando de relacionar la furia que sentía con los pensamientos de infidelidad por parte de Lori._ Es porque me importa Carl. Y porque Rick es un buen tipo, solo eso. _Pensó otra vez y luego sintió como Daryl le quitaba el cuchillo y levantaba su mano mirándola fijamente. Por fin reaccionó.

-¿Eres tonta o que?- dijo otra vez con su voz áspera y haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras observaba el corte. –Debes ir al campamento, tienes que curar eso, es bastante profundo- ordenó el cazador levantándose otra vez y volviendo a tomar las ardillas.

Allysson no sentía nada de dolor, abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver la profundidad del corte en su mano izquierda, justo por encima de su pulgar…

-Creo que tienes razón Daryl- exclamó la chica y sonrió un poco, no sabía si disgustada completamente o con un poco de rabia porque sus pensamientos tenían fundamentos. Si algo pasaba entre Shane y Lori, ella lo descubriría. Se le partía el corazón de tan solo pensar en como se sentiría Rick con aquella situación.

Daryl la observó con una mueca de _¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ Y luego Allysson dejó el lago para caminar al campamento perdida en sus teorías.

Luego de una rápida curación hecha por ella misma, y una conversación breve con Carl, sin dejar de observar la interacción entre Shane y Lori… Allysson se marchó a su carpa. Estaba agotada, y al parecer era un tanto más emocional que físicamente.

Entre ruidos nocturnos del campamento y recuerdos de la vida anterior al apocalipsis, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Entonces partiremos a Atlanta en dos días. ¿Quiénes están dentro? – Exclamó Glenn observando al grupo. Merle y T-Dog levantaron la mano. El latino, Andrea también se unieron. Allysson venía llegando al centro del campamento con una pelota en la mano, mientras Carl le seguía. Esuchó atenta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la niñera a Lori mientras ésta observaba la discusión de grupo.

-Están planeando el viaje a Atlanta, necesitamos comida, medicamentos o lo que se encuentre-

Allysson pensó en aquello como una oportunidad para escapar del lugar por un momento. Pero luego sintió los brazos de Carl en su cintura. Lo miró y entonces su estómago se apretó al instante. ¿Cómo dejarlo? A Rick no le gustaría, el mismo mencionó que ella lo hacía feliz. Sonrió y lo abrazó. Por mucho que quisiera alejarse del grupo, o de la mayoría en general, no podía. Por el pequeño.

-Ok. ¿Entonces no irás Shane?- preguntó T-Dog. Shane negó con la cabeza y luego le dio una mirada rápida a Lori. Allysson lo notó.

-¿El policía tiene miedo?- rió Merle observándolo directamente. Shane le dio una mirada asesina sin decir nada y apretando el puño.

-Preparen sus cosas, nos vamos mañana al amanecer.- agregó Glenn y dobló el mapa en el cual había trazado la ruta. Todos se separaron y volvieron a sus actividades rutinarias.

-¿Necesitas algo en particular Ally?- preguntó Andrea a la chica. –Sabes que iremos en busca de todo tipo de ayuda… y nosotras las mujeres siempre necesitamos una que otra cosa- sonríe.

Allysson la miró dulcemente y negó con la cabeza. –No te preocupes, creo que tuve bastante suerte de alcanzar a empacar varias cosas, lo más necesario. Gracias.- exclamó finalmente. Andrea asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que decía la chica sin más.

Bastante afortunada entonces… -soltó Andrea sonriendo y mirando a Amy. –Pues nosotras, olvidamos bastantes cosas. –Sacudió los hombros y tomó una canaste de ropa- Vamos al lago, tengo que lavar esto.

Dos horas después aún se encontraban en el lago. Shane había dado una vuelta para limpiar unos asuntos, y les dio una mirada a las chicas sin decir nada. Allysson retiró su mirada al instante y Andrea notó la tensión en ella.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la rubia. Ahora llegaban los pequeños para bañarse, al cuidado de Lori y Carol.

-Uff… es una larga historia. – exclamó Allysson sentándose en la arena y observando el hermoso lugar. Si no fuera por las criaturas andantes, se podría decir que eran unas excelentes vacaciones, de camping.

-¿Sexo?- preguntó la rubia otra vez sonriendo con picardía. Allysson abrió la mandíbula y luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza, para finalmente hacer un gesto de asco.

-Ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra, dios! Como crees Andrea, que bobada es esa!- cerró los ojos quitando la horrible escena de su cabeza. Andrea la miró horrorizada.

-Diablos, ya veo que metí la pata!- rió al ver a la reacción de la chica. –Lo siento.. es solo que, bueno en estos días no se que más podría imaginarme… es una de las cosas que mas hace falta. –rió con picardía la rubia intentando no soltar el canasto en la arena, pues tenía la ropa limpia.

-Dios Andrea… ya veo- rió un poco Allysson. Hace bastante que no tenía un rato tan agradable con otra persona que no fuera Carl. – ¿Que pícara no?-

Andrea se alejó sosteniendo el canastillo y aún riendo. Allysson se quedó sentada, de piernas cruzadas observando a los niños sumida en pensamientos. Extrañaba a su familia, y ahora no podía hablar ni comunicarse de ninguna forma. Intentaba no pensar en eso, pues sabía que los tendría fuera de control. _¿Qué diablos estará pasando en el resto del mundo? _Pensó y un gesto de desesperación invadió su cara. No podía ni imaginárselo. La brisa de la tarde inundó el lugar, pero siempre agradable y con un calor horriblemente innecesario.

-Niñera- Oyó a sus espaldas. No tuvo ni que darse la vuelta, ya sabía quien la llamaba. Esa voz ronca y el acento eran inconfundibles. Sonrió un poco y luego se giró para mirarlo.


	5. IV

**Feliz año a todos los lectores! Que tenga un excelente 2013.**

**Anto_Bones_16, jajaja bueno yo no odiaba a Lori, pero tampoco me agradaba completamente debido a que le jugó chueco al pobre de Rick. Gracias por tu comentario y por seguirla como siempre. Te lo agradezco.**

* * *

La rutina de despellejar las ardillas con el cuchillo se había hecho realmente una actividad infaltable en los días en el campamento. Daryl siempre llegaba al lago donde Allysson lo esperaba y entonces realizaban la tarea. No hablaban mucho, solo una que otra palabra, pero a Allysson le agradaba eso también, pues ella misma no era de muchas palabras. Era mejor trabajar en silencio. La tarde anterior al viaje de algunos del grupo a Atlanta, se lo habían pasado en eso y luego ambos las cocinaron en la fogata.

-¡Estas ardillas están deliciosas!- exclamó Dale mirando a Daryl y a Allysson que estaban el centro acomodando las otras. Todos sonrieron.

-¿Hace bien una mano femenina para prepararlas no Daryl?- dijo T-Dog bromeando. Algunos rieron y Daryl le dio una mirada furtiva, no de enojo pero tampoco de que le había gustado la broma. Hizo un gesto con los brazos y siguió en lo suyo. Luego de reojo miró a Allysson quien lo miraba sonriendo, sabiendo que no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Daryl serio y mantuvo la mirada en la chica.

-Sería bueno que sonrieras un poco Daryl… te verías mejor- masculló casi en secreto, solo para que él escuchara. –No todo tiene que ser tan grave- sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para llevar otro pedazo de ardilla al plato. Daryl no le dijo nada como de costumbre pero se quedó con la mirada fija en el fuego.

-Entonces… ¿cuando me contarás?- preguntó Andrea mientras se sentaba al lado de Allysson. Algunos terminaban de comer y poco a poco se comenzaban a levantar de sus asientos. Daryl se sentó en un tronco a comer cerca de las chicas.

-Bueno… - dijo Allysson, abriendo los ojos de par en par y no sabiendo por donde comenzar. –Intentaré resumir la historia… -suspiró. No quería sonar chismosa, pero también pensaba que quizás le ayudaría a quitarse un peso de encima, como una forma de desahogarse. Lo necesitaba y Andrea había sido una buena tipa con ella desde el principio.

-Conozco a Shane desde hace mucho…- empezó a relatarle la historia de cuando llegó al condado donde vivía Shane, Rick y su familia. El trabajo de niñera y las clases de tiro, entre otras cosas. El accidente de Rick, lo que había sucedido en el hospital y como habían llegado al campamento. El asunto de las miraditas raras entre Lori y él no fue ni necesario mencionarlo, puesto que Andrea le comentó al instante que ella ya lo había notado, y también Carol y Amy pero nadie había dicho nada debido a que su esposo estaba muerto.

A Allysson se le tensó todo el cuerpo al escuchar esa palabra. "Muerto". No podía ni imaginarlo, ella aún mantenía la fe en que Rick debe haberse salvado... de alguna forma.

-Así que tiene un largo historial ese señor policía, quien lo diría.- exclamó Andrea haciendo un gesto de decepción. –Suena a todo un canalla.

-Bueno, está de más decir que no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie Andrea, por favor. Ni siquiera a tu hermana- intentó susurrar y luego sonrió. Andrea asintió y le tomó el hombro.

-Tranquila. Pero hey… según lo que cuentas parece que ese tal Rick Grimes, era un buen tipo.- comentó Andrea mirando a Allysson. La niñera levanta el dedo en signo de reprochar pero finalmente no dice nada. _Nadie cree que se puede haber salvado, no vas a discutir eso Allysson._ Piensa e intenta sonreír.

-Siempre lo fue. Un gran tipo.- suspira la chica y Andrea nota el efecto que tiene la conversación. Varios se terminan por levantar de sus asientos y entonces ordenan lo poco que queda de cosas alrededor. –Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir Andrea, mañana parten temprano.

Andrea la observa y entonces le da un abrazo. –Adios chica… en caso de que no te vea en la mañana.

-¿Cuídate sí?- exclama Ally sonriendo. –Mira que no quiero perder a más gente cercana. –intenta sonreír mas ampliamente pero se queda en eso, un intento. Deja su plato y se dirige a su carpa intentando no pensar en nada más.

La esperanza de que el viaje del grupo a Atlanta, traiga algo bueno ronda en su mente y pide por eso. Observando el techo de la carpa, se concentra en el sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor, escucha un par de risas, que la distraen y luego la voz de Shane murmura algo. _Maldito._ Exclama en casi un susurro. El desgraciado está con Lori. Se gira y se cubre los oídos, intentando hacer caso omiso. Pasa mucho tiempo, y no puede quedarse dormida. Comienza a recordar con los ojos cerrados y sonríe.

_-Vamos Ally! Dispara!- grita Rick y rié mientras ve a la chica como apunta sin jalar del gatillo. –Estoy concentrándome Rick, no me distraigas- sonríe nerviosa y finalmente dispara. La bala da casi en el centro._

_-¿Ves? Te dije que lo lograrías, es innato. –aplaude Rick seguido de Carl. –Buen trabajo… ya es la tercera que aciertas. –le da un apretoncito en el brazo mirándola fijamente y luego recibe el abrazo de Carl._

Entre las palabras Rick y las caricias de Carl, el sueño profundo la consume.

* * *

El ruido de un auto y varias voces la despierta. Allysson se apura en ponerse algo, un short y un poleron y luego sale de la carpa casi corriendo. Ve a todos a la distancia preparando las últimas cosas para marcharse. El sol aún no sale completamente.

-Chicos!- grita la chica y llega donde están ellos. Merle en el auto viendo no sé que asunto. –Cuídense por favor, ¿si?- dice la niñera y le da un pequeño apretón de hombros a Glenn, a T-Dog y a Andrea un abrazo largo otra vez. Todos los demás que van al viaje se suben y finalmente Shane, Lori, Carol, Amy y Allysson se quedan esperando mientras se van. Daryl llega al instante.

-¿No te despediste de Merle?- pregunta Allysson al observar al cazador a su lado con una mirada seria y cargando su ballesta.

-En la carpa- responde en seco. Allysson asiente y luego se vuelve. Aún es temprano y le duele la cabeza después del sueño no tan reponedor de la noche. Daryl la observa y luego de que el vehículo desaparece el cazador se vuelve y comienza a caminar en dirección al bosque.

-Hey… niñera- grita otra vez.

Allysson a punto de entrar a su carpa se gira y observa a Daryl que camina hacia donde está con su ballesta.

-Dentro de un rato voy a cazar. No está Merle y necesito ayuda.- exclama mirándola sin dejar de caminar y casi llegando a donde ella está.

_¿Y que diablos pretende hablándome en ese tono?_ Piensa la niñera observándolo con un gesto de "al menos podrías pedirlo por favor".

-¿Es una invitación o una orden?- pregunta la chica poniendo los brazos en la cintura. –Porque te digo en seguida, que ordenes con suerte recibía de mis padres… -exclama seria. Daryl hace un gesto y mira a lo lejos para luego volver su mirada hacia la chica. Sonríe inesperadamente un poco.

-¿Que testaruda no?- dice al instante.

-Igual que tú- sonríe la chica.

-Ya me entendiste. Vamos a cazar dentro de un rato te espero en el lago.-

-¿Te molestaría venir por mi? No dormí muy bien anoche y quiero dormir un poco más… cuando estés aquí me despiertas por favor- dijo la chica, sonrió y antes de que Daryl pudiera responder entró a la carpa. –Con buenos modales estoy segura que se acostumbrará el Señor Dixon. – susurró para sí misma y sonrió otra vez para luego recostarse y rendirse al sueño por un rato más.

En el campamento los demás comieron algo como desayuno y luego volvieron a sus carpas por un poco más de sueño también. Daryl ya se había acostumbrado a no dormir demasiado, por lo que se fue al lago y comenzó a limpiar tanto el cuchillo como su ballesta, flechas y a construir algunas nuevas. Luego de casi una hora y media, se dirigió a la carpa de la chica.

Una vez allí, subió los cierres lentamente y luego la observó. Dormía plácidamente… pensó en irse, pero sabiendo que era testaruda igual que el, podía enojarse si no la despertaba. _Chicas y sus líos. _Pensó. Sonrió un poco y se abalanzó sobre ella para moverla con una mano.

-Hey… ¡despierta!- dijo un par de veces, hasta que por fin Allysson abrió los ojos. Luego de varios segundos respondió. –Daryl eres cruel… -rió aún presa del sueño.

-¡Me dijiste que te despertara!- exclamó un tanto molesto y saliendo de la carpa.

-Lo sé lo sé estoy bromeando, ¡Dios!- se sentó y luego bajó los cierres. –Dame unos minutos, necesito vestirme- exclamó sentada dentro del saco de dormir.

Daryl hizo un gesto y luego se quedo parado afuera sin decir nada.

-¡Estoy lista!- salió diciendo alegremente la chica con pistola en un lado del pantalón y el cuchillo en la mano. –Vamos-

-¿Te emociona esto?- preguntó Daryl un tanto extrañado.

-La verdad es que bastante más que quedarme en el campamento con el resto, sin contar a Carl claro.- exclamó la chica caminando al mismo ritmo que el dirigiéndose al bosque.

-No son muy entretenidos que digamos- agregó en su acento particular Daryl. Ally negó con la cabeza corroborando su comentario. –Pero tampoco es que haya mucho que hacer en estos días-

Siguieron caminando y entraron al bosque -En el bosque no puedes estar de parlanchina como ahora ¿está claro?- dijo Daryl inesperadamente como para quebrar el silencio que se había producido.

-Diablos… volvió el controlador, tu fuiste el que preguntó pero bueno… -llevó su mano a la boca y simuló cerrar un cierre en sus labios. Daryl meneó la cabeza desaprobando su burla y puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo.

-Chicas-

Allysson siguió sin decir nada.

La aventura en el bosque resultó más entretenida de lo que se imaginaban. Para su suerte, había bastantes animales, en especial ardillas, lo cual también los confundió debido a que probablemente las criaturas andantes se estaban acercando y por eso también los animales arrancaban a esa zona.

-Vamos… ya la tienes- susurró Daryl mientras Allysson se abalanzaba sobre una ardilla en un tronco. La tomó y rápidamente clavó su cuchillo en su cuerpo. –Pobre animal, pero hay que comer. – hizo un puchero observándola y después cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de la atrocidad que había hecho.

-Tenemos cinco, estamos bien. En la tarde volvemos por más y quizás también por un venado- sonrió emocionado Daryl y le dio una mirada a la chica antes de girarse.

-¿Me dejaras usar tu ballesta?-bromeó Allysson, sabiendo que eso lo pondría de mal humor al instante. Pero para su sorpresa no fue tan mala la respuesta como la que ella se había imaginado.

-Ni lo sueñes- sopló sin más y siguió caminando.

-Daryl… una vez. Quiero aprender, yo creo que ya te diste cuenta que me interesan las armas- Daryl siguió caminando sin decir nada y luego de varios pasos más giró la cabeza levantando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Esto no es para niñas… -

-Yo ya no soy una niña… -respondió la chica mirándolo fijamente un tanto seria.

-¿Crees poder manejarla?-

-Aprenderé, será solo una vez, vamos. –rió en tono de súplica.

-Lo pensaré- masculló entre dientes y siguió caminando.

Una vez en el lago, despellejaron las ardillas y luego del mismo procedimiento de siempre las llevaron al campamento.

-Me alegro que Merle haya ido a Atlanta, al menos puedo ir contigo de caza sin tener problemas- sonrió la chica diciendo esto y Daryl solo la escuchó.

-¡Tenemos la cena!- Gritó Daryl y entonces Carol, Lori y los niños vinieron a ayudar rápidamente.

-Que eficientes chicos- dijo Carol y ayudó a Allysson con un par.

-En la tarde iremos por más, es de esperar que los chicos lleguen con hambre al anochecer- sonrió Allysson, mientras veía como Carl se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Ally!- decía con una sonrisa en su cara y luego estrechó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. –¿Como estás mini sheriff?- dijo Allysson. Ese era un sobre nombre que solía usar con Carl en la casa pero que había dejado de usar desde el accidente de Rick. Lori le dio una mirada un tanto seria pero luego sonrió al ver que Carl reía. De todas formas había sido sin intención, las palabras tan solo escaparon de su boca.

-Bieen, he jugado muchísimo con Sophia. – miró a la niñera. – ¿Y tu donde estabas?-preguntó el chico y luego miró a Daryl.

-Estaba aprendiendo a cazar- dijo con orgullo Allysson y le acarició el cabello. –Tenemos ardillas-

-Que bien- respondió Carl entusiasmado al ver los animales. Siguieron caminando al centro del campamento y Carl preguntó otra vez. – ¿Es Daryl un buen maestro? –

Allysson sonrió al instante y miró a Daryl quien le dio una mirada fugaz. No tan serio ni tampoco sonriente, pero al menos era intermedio. Allysson le levantó las cejas y luego respondió. –Claro que lo es…el mejor de acá.- contestó la chica. Daryl siguió observándola pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-¿Mejor que papá?- Se giró el pequeño un tanto serio pero con los ojos abiertos de par en par sorprendido a la vez por la confesión de Ally.

La chica se detuvo al instante y bajó la mirada. Lori se giró al escuchar como Carl mencionaba a Rick y Daryl notó la mirada de Allysson. Algo estaba confuso ahí. Al levantar la mirada, Daryl notó la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Nadie podrá ser mejor que tu padre Carl… el será el mejor maestro. –sonrió con tristeza la chica y luego se acerco para seguir caminando y abrazarlo.

Daryl entonces notó el problema. Supuso también que la raíz del conflicto con el otro policía sería aquel Sheriff, padre de Carl. Se sintió un tanto extraño pero luego dejó esa molestia de lado y entonces se propuso averiguar más, después de todo ya tenía cierta cercanía con la chica, no sería difícil saber más sobre aquel problema.


	6. V

**Hola a todos, aquí les va un capítulo largo en compensación por la demora. Espero lo disfruten, ¡gracias a los que comentaron!**

_**Filonauta: Jaja, aún me río con tu comentario. 1- Si le puedes llamar Ally y ya se que es una maldita, pero esa era la idea. Pero si no dejaba a Shane como un canalla, mi personaje hubiese sido una rompe hogares con mayúsculas y eso no me gustaba. :P De todas formas no tengo nada contra él a excepción de su locura en sus últimos momentos en la serie tal como lo mencionaste. 2- Besitos entre Daryl y Ally, no lo sé aún, solo tenía planeado un acercamiento cariñoso sin pasar a mayores, pero quien sabe. 3-No pude ver el video que me dejaste! Y 4- Gracias por tu gran comentario critico y completo, te agradezco que leas mi fic. Saludos.**_

****Capitulo sin revisión completa, por ende espero perdonen algunos errores si es que los hay, y otro detalle es que yo solo me baso en la serie y sigo la línea de esta pero realizo cambios en los capítulos para adecuarlos al desarrollo de mi personaje. (En caso que se pregunten ¿Y porqué cambió esta parte de la historia?) Saludos!**

* * *

Allysson se recostó en su carpa para tomar una siesta, después de todo no había dormido nada la noche anterior y necesitaba energía antes de volver a cazar. Si giró encima del saco casi muriendo del calor y cerró los ojos. Sin conciencia de tiempo, luego de varios minutos, supuso… escuchó unos ruidos extraños. Quejidos. _¿Qué mierda?_ Pensó abriendo los ojos y comenzando a levantarse para poder escuchar mejor. Los ruidos provenían de una de las carpas estaba segura. El lago era hacia el otro lado, La entrada al bosque por el mismo camino de las carpas pero casi cien metros mas lejos y no podía ser allá.

No dudó en que los extraños sonidos venían de una de las carpas, se acercó hacia el bosque pero los sonidos se alejaban. No había nadie en el campamento. _¿Dónde están todos?_ Se preguntó otra vez la chica y siguió caminando por las carpas, finalmente posó su mirada sobre la carpa de Shane. Los ruidos venían de allá. Tragó saliva y se paró en seco. No puede ser. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nervios, miró alrededor y se aseguró que nadie miraba. _Claro, por eso._ Su puño se tensó de rabia y entonces se decidió. No quedaban muchas chicas en el campamento, su tragedia estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

_-¡_Mierda, no!- miró hacia el cielo y luego bajó la mirada, intento girarse para marcharse pero finalmente se le vino Rick a la mente. Tengo que saberlo. Caminó hacia la carpa decidida y cuando ya le faltaban un par de metros, los sonidos continuaban, escuchó un grito.

-¡Mamá, atrapé un pez! ¡Mamá!- gritó sin parar. Carl se acercaba y parecía correr. Allysson se giró y lo vio a la distancia con un pez en la mano.

Los sonidos en la carpa se detuvieron pero cambiaron rápidamente a una desesperación notoria en suspiros ahogados, que cada vez aumentaban en tono.

-¡Es Carl, debes salir!- dijo la voz alarmada. –¡Lori, diablos!-

_¿Lori? ¿En la carpa de Shane?_ Su cabeza giró otra vez en un apuro pero se quedó fija en ese punto, en el camino que unía el lago con la zona de campamento y a metros de la carpa de Shane. Fingió una sonrisa y esperó, sabiendo lo que hacia.

A los segundos, Carl estaba cada vez más cerca y ahora que había visto a Allysson sonreía aún más. -¡Mamá!- gritó otra vez corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Apúrate!- decía la voz. Pero finalmente se quedaron callados. Y luego de otro par de segundos, Shane salió de su carpa a toda prisa intentando cerrar tras el la ventanilla. Al girar encontró a Allysson cara a cara. Su rostro se deformó al instante y luego de eso apareció Lori. Se desplomó en el suelo al ver a Allysson ahí parada y no pronunció palabra alguna. Ambos volvieron escuchar a Carl gritar y entonces mantuvieron la mirada en la chica, sabiendo que podía delatarlos. Dando por sentado que así sería.

_Idiotas. Maldito Shane._ Maldijo en silencio la chica y luego con Carl a centímetros, sonrió falsamente para no preocupar al chico.

-¡Dios Carl, que pescado tan grande tienes ahí!- le dijo tomándolo entre sus manos al llegar y observándolo.

-Lo atrapé yo solo. –Dijo alegremente – ¿Sabes donde está mamá?

Allysson asintió y miró de reojo la carpa de Shane. Ambos afuera parados, Shane observándola y Lori con la cabeza abajo.

_¿Qué pasaría si Carl lo supiera ahora mismo? _Los desafió con la mirada y luego miró al pequeño otra vez.

-Si, ahí viene… estaban preparando algo de comer. –mintió observando los ojos del pequeño, diciéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos lo oyeran. ¿_Como podía soltarle toda la verdad a Carl? Ya tenía suficiente con la supuesta muerte de su padre, esto probablemente destrozaría aún más. Después de todo, la culpa era de Shane y de Lori. _Pensó en fracción de segundos mirándolo y luego mirándolos, a ellos. Lori mantuvo la mirada como agradeciendo en un ademán y Carl corrió hacia ella.

Allysson se giró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su carpa intentando asimilar lo que recién había descubierto. Entonces las teorías eran ciertas, el maldito traicionó otra vez a su amigo. _Como tan estúpida, era obvia la situación._

Casi llegando a su carpa y con la mente corriendo a mil sintió como alguien le sujetaba el brazo fuertemente y la tiraba hacia atrás.

-Mejor mantienes esa boca cerrada- dijo la voz en seco y entonces vio el rostro de Shane casi pegado al suyo. Sus cejas fruncidas y su rostro envuelto en rabia. Allysson lo observó fulminantemente sin decir palabra alguna. – ¿Entendiste?- dijo otra vez el policía y luego la zamarreó otra vez.

Allysson rió irónicamente. Sintiendo un leve apretón en el estomago debido a lo que había descubierto. –A mi no me mandas amiguito del año; pero por Carl no diré nada.- exclamó en seco e intentó zafarse sin suerte alguna pues Shane se abalanzó encima y la empujó fuertemente haciéndola caer casi completamente encima de su carpa. Sabía que la chica no podría hacer una escena y por eso se aprovechaba.

-¡Hijo de puta! Vete- le dijo en un feroz impulso mientras Shane reía con sarcasmo y pasaba su mano por su rostro en un acto de nerviosismo.

Allysson se levantó rápidamente y aunque tenía todo el odio del mundo en ese momento contra él, prefirió dejarlo ir. Se dio la media vuelta y masculló antes de entrar. – ¡No vales NADA!- gritó en otro impulso y cerró la carpa tras ella. Se desplomó sobre su saco y contuvo las lágrimas. Ese idiota la sacaba de sus casillas y tal como ella lo pensó, era el peor amigo que alguien podría tener.

Logró dormitar algo por un par de minutos, hasta que sintió como alguien abría su carpa y movía su pierna lentamente. Daryl.

* * *

Es tan fácil como, tensar lentamente… apuntar, respirar y listo. – dijo Daryl al instante que su flecha salía disparada hacia su objetivo, como de costumbre una ardilla. Allysson lo miró emocionada casi saltando como una niña pequeña.

-Diablos tranquilízate- sonrió un poco al verla Daryl.

-Ok, Ok. Es mi primera vez usando una ballesta... entiéndeme- rió con emoción mientras se acercaba al cazador para tomar la ballesta. La puso en su hombro y luego comenzó a apuntar.

-El árbol donde estaba la ardilla será tu blanco, intenta darle- señalo Daryl con una mano en la cintura mientras caminaba lentamente hacia allá. – Si no le das, no tienes otra oportunidad.-dijo en seco mirando hacia atrás.

Allysson apuntó cautelosamente al tronco del árbol. Respiró hondo y apenas creyó tenerlo soltó la flecha. No dio en el centro, más bien pasó rozando y cayó al lado.

-Casi… - se giró Daryl y luego caminó a recogerla. Allysson respiró un tanto molesta, le había faltado poco. So golpeó la pierna molesta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Daryl.

-Para la próxima- sonrió ampliamente sosteniendo la ballesta y apuntando a Daryl. Esta vez sin flecha claro. El notó el acto y rió.

-Lamentable que no tengas flecha para deshacerte de mi chica-

-No lo haría tampoco. Me gusta esta arma- Se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras sonreía, Daryl hizo un gesto raro y luego estiró la mano para recibir su arma. –Gracias por dejarme usarla.

-Está bien- respondió y agachó la mirada para recoger la ardilla. –Ahora vamos por otras ardillas, estos malditos bichos se están apoderando del bosque cada vez hay menos animales-

Caminaron bastante intentando encontrar el rastro de algún animal grande y también alguno que otro animal más chico. Daryl disparó a dos ardillas más y Allysson se encargó de recogerlas y llevarlas.

-Dios, necesito relajarme un rato. Si quieres camina de vuelta. – dijo la chica al cazador mientras el meneaba la ardilla. Sin pensar más se desplomó al lado de un árbol con la mirada cansada y su mente llena de mil cosas, en especial recordó la escena que había visto hace un rato atrás. ¿_Habrá sido la primera vez? ¿Que pasa si le pregunto a Daryl? ¿Sabrá algo más? _Pensó en fracción de seguro y entonces bajó la cabeza, ya nada era seguro, no tenía idea que hacer pero también tenía muchas dudas.

-¿Como diablos es que estás cansada? Hemos estado caminando por cerca de unas dos horas, no es mucho. Aún no tenemos un animal grande. –reprochó Daryl mirando alrededor. Allysson le dio una mirada fugaz y luego dejó su mirada baja, mirando sus pies. Aquellas Converse negras que ya estaban casi completamente sucias. ¿_Porque traje solo dos cambios de zapatillas? _Pensó sin razón alguna, luego recordó el día en que habían escapado del condado.

_Tienes 10 minutos –exclamó Shane corriendo ansioso y nervioso a su vez. –Necesitamos ir por Lori y Carl. _

_-Ok, manten la calma. Tú puedes. –Escuchaba gritos por todos lados pero se mantuvo concentrada. Tomó un bolso con el que solía entrenar y comenzó a llenarlo con lo más necesario. Jeans, ropa interior, puñado de poleras, luego caminó al baño ansiosa y completó con elementos de aseo, completamente necesarios para una mujer. Poleron, algo de comida de un mueble y los 10 minutos parecían extinguirse. –¿Qué diablos me falta? – pensó rápidamente y sintió como se aparcaba un auto a la salida de su casa. –¿Estás lista?- Shane gritaba desde abajo impaciente. –Cállate, déjame pensar.-_

_Sintió que subían la escalera y entonces tuvo a Shane frente a ella.-Te dije que te apuraras, vamos, no hay más tiempo. _

_-No puedo ir Shane- el policía meneó la cabeza y luego la tomó a la fuerza. – ¿Qué diablos te dije en el hospital? Rick está muerto. No hay nada que hacer._

_Allysson terminó por soltar un par de lágrimas y continuó caminando a la fuerza con su bolso. –Maldito—dijo entre dientes y luego recordó su arma y un par de asuntos más. Se zafó de la mano de Shane y corrió a su cómoda. Tomó la caja, abrió un cuaderno y escribió lo más rápido y preciso que pudo._

_-_¿En que planeta estás ahora?- preguntaba Daryl pasando su mano por delante de la chica sin obtener respuesta. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta y tomó su mano para bajarla.

-Ya déjame… solo recordaba algunos asuntos- Daryl la observó confundido y negó con la cabeza.

-Quien te entiende- masculló y se sentó frente a ella. -¿Te diablos es lo que te pasa?-

Rick, Shane, Lori y todo lo anterior se le vino a la mente. Daryl era confiable hasta ahora, testarudo, antipatico y nada sociable pero ella podía llegar a el y necesitaba hablar.

-Escuché ruidos en la carpa de Shane, caminé y entonces los vi… - soltó todo creyendo que Daryl entendería al instante, sin notar que había omitido detalles.

-¿Qué? ¿Ruidos? ¿A quien viste? – preguntó Daryl más confundido aún levantando una ceja sin dejar de tomar su ballesta fuertemente.

-Al maldito hijo de puta de Shane y a Lori, juntos. – Daryl agachó la mirada y luego la levantó sin mayor impresión. Rió sarcásticamente.

-Otro más que los ve, que novedad- dice irónico y luego levanta el ceño manteniendo la burla en su cara, mira a la chica quien parece totalmente confundida.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?- pregunta sumida en confusión e inclinándose sobre sus piernas que ahora permanecen dobladas.

-A veces eres tan lista pero otras pareces ser tan tonta- dice en seco Daryl mirándola serio. –No es la primera vez, escuché cuando Amy le comentaba a Andrea que los había visto en el bosque en pleno acto- agrega en un tono de desprecio, la mirada siempre seria.

Allysson entonces unió las piezas. Claro, razón tenía Daryl… completamente estúpida. Esto había comenzado hace tiempo y ella no lo notó. _Maldición._ Pensó.

-De todas formas es su asunto… no se que diablos te importa. –dijo Daryl levantándose de golpe y preparando su ballesta una vez más.

-¿Sabes porque me importa?- se levantó Allysson al instante, en tono defensivo y mirándolo serio acercándose a el. –Porque ese maldito hijo de puta de Shane es el mejor amigo del padre de Carl... y yo los conocía a todos de hace mucho. Me molesta, demasiado la traición. – dijo en seco y firme con la mirada clavada en los ojos del cazador.

Daryl se quedó pasmado por un segundo y luego reaccionó. – ¿Pero ese no es el policía que dejaron atrás? ¿Cómo te puedes estar culpando por alguien que ya murió?- preguntó con su áspera voz acercando y tomándola del hombro para que se girara. Allysson se quitó su mano rápidamente, recordando lo vivido con Shane.

-No está muerto. Estoy segura, Shane lo dejó atrás en el hospital del condado, es un traicionero, ya te lo dije.- negó con la cabeza como lamentándose de la situación y siguió caminando. –No quiero hablar más de eso… por favor Daryl. – dijo entre dientes casi suspirando. -¿Sigamos buscando animales?

Daryl no dijo nada, le dio un empujón con su mano y siguieron caminando adentrándose en el bosque. _Que chica más testaruda_. Pensó observándola mientras caminaban.

¡Mira los pedazos de basura!- dijo Daryl corriendo hacia dos caminantes que se acercaban y espantaban un venado. Preparó su ballesta y disparó al instante a uno de ellos que parecía querer saltar encima del pobre animal que huyó hacia el lado que ellos venían.

-¡Daryl... déjame el otro!- gritó Allysson acercándose al segundo caminante, un tanto más pequeño pero igual de apestoso y lleno de sangre.

-Ni lo sueñes, quedate ahí- exclamó Daryl un tanto nervioso por la cercanía de Allysson, quien ahora ase atravesaba en su mira para que no pudiera disparar. – ¡No seas estúpida, muévete!- gritó otra vez intentando apuntar a la cabeza del caminante con su flecha, pero nada.

Allysson sonrió tranquila y levantó su cuchillo que tenía bien guardado en el pantalón. Abrió el estuche y entonces lo tomó en un segundo levantándolo. El caminante se abalanzó y ella saltó encima clavándole de una vez el cuchillo completamente en el cerebro. La cosa apestosa dejó de gritar horrorosamente y entonces cayó liquidada. Allysson se quitó un poco de sangre del brazo pero ya había quedado impregnada en ella.

-¿Por qué diablos eres tan testaruda?- exclamó Daryl acercándose y apuntando al caminante con la ballesta para asegurarse que estaba realmente muerto. _Ese fue un buen movimiento chica. _Pensó al instante, pero no podía felicitarla, o su ego podría consumirla. Aunque si Daryl supiera realmente cuanto le faltaba para tener una autoestima bastante decente, probablemente lo hubiese hecho.

Allysson se giró y sonrió ampliamente. –Necesitaba un poco de adrenalina para olvidar la mierda de hoy… y si hablamos de testarudos, entonces somos una pareja perfecta. –rodó los ojos y rió para luego pasar por su lado dándole un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro al cazador. Daryl se limitó a sonreír levemente. _¿Tiene que tener respuesta para todo? Diablos. _Meneó la cabeza y se giró para comenzar a seguir al venado. Sería una buena comida.

* * *

_**En el campamento…**_

-¡Han llegado!- gritó una de las chicas latinas. Una alarma sonaba estrepitosamente y al instante Amy corrió hacia la "entrada" campamento. Lugar donde habían estacionado por primera vez los vehículos al llegar. El RV de Dale marcaba el final de ese territorio, alejado por varios metros.

Carol, su esposo y la pequeña Sophia caminaron al encuentro. Dale seguía haciendo señas para que quitaran ese odioso ruido, al instante en que Glenn descendía del Dodge Challenger.

-¿Dónde están Lori y Shane?- preguntó Amy a Carol. Ésta última solo miró hacia atrás.

-Vendrán, todos lo harán ¡es imposible no hacerlo con ese ruido!- dijo en tono bajo pero sonriendo. Amy sonrió también y luego vio a Lori, Carl y a Shane caminando un tanto desesperados por el ruido.

Se comenzaron a saludar y finalmente llegaban al encuentro Lori, Shane y Carl. Todos observando los vehículos y esperando ver las provisiones y noticias en general que traían de Atlanta. Mil preguntas asomaron de parte de los que se habían quedado en el campamento, Dale, Amy no paraban y Shane comenzó a preguntar también. Ahora demostraba cierta preocupación siendo que finalmente cuando habían pedido ayuda por la radio había decidido no ir a su encuentro para no arriesgar el bienestar del grupo que había quedado. Dale lo miró un tanto impresionado.

-Deberías apagar esa alarma Glenn- dice Dale.

-¡No sé como!- responde sonriendo.

-¿Esta bien Andrea? ¿Por qué no está contigo?- Glenn miró a Amy que parecía desesperada por ver a su hermana. –Si, ¡esta bien! Bueno, todos pero Merle no muy bien…–respondió rápidamente mirando a Dale que se escuchaba atento.

Otro vehículo aparece, una van parecida a un cubo y se estaciona detrás del Challenger; de éste descienden Morales y Andrea. Amy corre al instante al mirar en esa dirección y ver a Andrea quien viene a abrazarla. Morales se reúne con su esposa e hijo y en ese mismo instante Carl se pone un tanto emocional, el hecho de ver a las familias reunidas, por lo que Lori lo retira un poco del grupo y comienza a hablarle.

-¿Pudieron salir entonces todos excepto Merle? ¿Pero como diablos?- preguntan entre risa y se terminan de saludar.

-El tipo nuevo nos sacó- responde en seco Glenn mirando a Dale, a Shane y a los otros reunidos alrededor. Todos miran extrañados. –Es un Sheriff como Shane- agrega Morales mirando a los sorprendidos espectadores.

Shane se queda mudo y observa a Rick descender de la van. El lo conoce también y finalmente Carl que se encontraba alejado queda pasmado al ver a su padre. Es el, es Rick.

-¡Papa!- grita el pequeño y se echa a correr en su dirección. Todos observan la escena completamente anonadados, definitivamente esto era un milagro. ¿Encontrar a alguien de tu familia vivo en medio de un apocalipsis zombie? No se puede decir que es pan de "cada" día.

Rick abraza al pequeño y finalmente llega Lori. Todos se funden en un abrazo hasta que las miradas de Lori y Shane se funden en un acto de impresión y miedo.

* * *

_**En el bosque…**_

Siguieron caminando por bastante rato, fue ahí entonces donde se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado bastante en el bosque, llevaban un par de horas y ahora por fin tenían a un venado en la mira pero tenían que seguirlo. Lo más probable es que sin Daryl, Allysson hubiese perdido la vuelta al campamento, podía ser osada y luchadora pero en lo que a la ubicación o sentido de la orientación se refiere, necesita suerte.

Daryl observó a la chica que caminaba con la mirada hacia abajo, observando cada pisada sobre las hojas y a veces partes de caminantes descompuestas, como intentando no pensar en algo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún te da vuelta el revolcón?- expresó Daryl con un gesto de incomodidad sin saber porqué, refiriéndose a la escena íntima entre Lori y Shame.

Allysson levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos otra vez y suspiraba. –Diablos, esa manera de referirte... –terminó riendo. Daryl y sus dichos, o maneras de expresarse la inquietaban, pero nunca la molestaban y en la mayoría de las ocasiones también le causaban mucha risa. Lo cual la tranquilizaba. –La verdad es que sí… me incomodó más de lo que creí, creo que es el sabor de la decepción. – sacudió los hombros y siguió caminando. Daryl no contuvo la curiosidad entonces.

-¿Eras muy cercana a ese otro policía? ¿El papá del chico que cuidabas?- preguntó otra vez, quería saber más. Ya sabía que varias de las visitas a otros planetas –distracciones- se debían al problema que tenía relación con aquel Sheriff.

Allysson sonrió y luego asintió. La verdad es que sí. Era una de las dos personas que consideraba casi un amigo aquí en este país. Teníamos bastante confianza... –suspiró y luego miró a Daryl. –La verdad es que no sé cuanto más aguante aquí… ¿Qué pasará con este grupo?- siguió cuestionando con un gesto de confusión en su rostro. Daryl la observaba. –Tengo una amiga, viven en una granja en las afueras de Atlanta, por la inter estatal o por el mismo bosque puedo marcharme fácilmente, pero me retiene y preocupa Carl. – agregó. Desde hace días que venía pensando eso y la verdad no supo si fue el mejor momento para soltarlo, ni tampoco el mejor confidente, pues Daryl estalló al instante.

-Definitivamente eres una perra loca. ¿Piensas que sobrevivirás un día sola en medio del bosque, ahora que esas mierdas están llegando a las afueras en busca de comida? Probablemente a esa granja que dices también lleguen pronto. – exclamó molesto. Algo en el interior le hizo sacar esa rabia, que sentía sin saber porqué. Aunque para el resto era algo común, un resentimiento, pero en este caso era diferente. Con Allysson había llegado a formar un lazo más estrecho de confianza. Quizás un principio de amistad también. Meneó la cabeza quitándose el pensamiento de la cabeza y escupió al suelo.

-Honestamente creo que no me importaría intentarlo. Después de todo, Carl sería el único que me extrañaría. Al menos estaría lejos del resto. –sacudió los hombros otra vez al mismo tiempo que divisaba a lo lejos al venado corriendo entre unos arbustos y arboles frondosos. La adrenalina la llamó otra vez.

Daryl estaba a punto de refunfuñar algo entre dientes cuando vio como Allysson comenzaba a correr inesperadamente. –Daryl, ¡el maldito venado!- dijo en voz lo mas baja posible mirándolo y dándole la partida para seguir tras el animal.

Estuvieron varios minutos siguiendo la huella, Daryl siempre armado y listo para disparar con su ballesta y Ally con su pistola. Aunque fuera ruidosa, si tenían la oportunidad de atrapar al venado, tenía que hacerlo como fuera, ya que alguna otra manera silenciosa como señales de humo o llamarlo con la mano definitivamente no funcionarían. Cada vez que parecían tenerlo, se escabullía pero al menos se acercaba en dirección al campamento. Ese era el camino que Daryl había marcado, así que debía estar en buena ubicación.

-¡El hijo de puta es muy ágil!- reclamó Daryl quitando la segunda flecha de un árbol, la cual había disparado fallidamente en un intento de darle. –Nos va a tomar hasta la puta noche si seguimos a éste paso.

-¡Calmate hombre de mal humor, al menos tenemos varias ardillas!- dijo Allysson observándolo mientras seguía mascullando entre dientes y expresaba su enojo.

-¡Pero es un maldito venado, tendríamos comida por varios días!-

La chica se acercó al cazador y lo miró fijamente. Sabía que Daryl quería atraparlo por el bien de todos, pero diablos… ¿porque siempre tenía que alterarse tanto? Tocó su hombro y le dio un golpecito. –Daryl, ya te dije… cálmate y vamos por el- lo tomó del brazo y arrastró para que comenzara a caminar. Daryl hizo un gesto al instante y la chica lo dejó mientras se hacia el ánimo otra vez para perseguir al animalejo.

Luego de varios y constantes minutos, pudieron divisarlo otra vez. Por fin el bastardo estaba comiendo alguna cosa cerca de un árbol. Pero finalmente se movió y ya cerca del campamento se puso a correr detrás de lo que parecía ser algún insecto, para su suerte, en dirección al campamento. Daryl sonrió victorioso.

-Hey… esto haremos, nos acercaremos muy despacio una ves que lo veamos y le damos. Lo tenemos el bastardo va en dirección al campamento, nos quedan unos cinco minutos hasta la salida del bosque –sonrió con picardía y levantó su ballesta preparándose para la batalla. Ally sonrió también y lo siguió a paso firme, su pistola siempre lista.

* * *

_**Campamento y entrada/salida del bosque…**_

Había pasado cerca de una hora, la fogata estaba prendida pero aún no se escondía el sol. Rick había contado su experiencia de viaje solitario y como había logrado conocer al grupo de Glenn en Atlanta. Todos escucharon atentos y Carl no se separó de su padre en todo momento. Luego de comer algo se dispersaron por el lugar y siguieron con sus tareas habituales mientras otros comentaban aún las aventuras del viaje.

-¡Shane, ahora no!- intentó susurrar Lori con una notoria molestia en sus palabras y luego se giró para encontrar a Rick que caminaba hacia ellos. La ira, alegría y pena, eran emociones comunes entre Lori y Shane, y probablemente tendrían mayores repercusiones luego.

-¿Dónde está Carl?- preguntó sonriendo Rick a Lori mientras la tomaba por sus hombros y luego subía sus manos a su rostro para acariciarlo gentilmente. Dale, Andrea, Amy, Glenn, T-Dog se encontraban conversando al lado del RV. Carol servía algo de comida a Ed, su esposo.

-Tranquilo, Sophia y Carl fueron a dar una vuelta con Jacqui, es seguro.- sonrió observándolo fijamente y sonriendo con nervios, sabiendo que Shane los observaba.

-Lori… necesitaba preguntarte algo, la verdad es que me tiene inquieto. –Agachó la cabeza y sonrió al parecer recordando algo. Rick, levantó la mirada y se preparó para soltar la pregunta, pero la acción fue interrumpida por gritos en la entrada al bosque.

-¡Carl!- gritó Lori mirando a Rick en un apuro y se dispuso a correr al bosque de la misma forma en que todos los demás lo hicieron. Habían sido varios gritos. La idea de que alguno de los niños estuviera en peligro, o hubiera sido atacado por una de esas cosas andantes era horrorosa.

Rick, Shane, Glenn, Jim and Morales llegaron primero, debido a que obviamente eran mucho mas rápidos que las mujeres y se encontraron con el trío asustado completamente, alejándose de a poco de lo que parecía ser un caminante comiendo un ¿venado?. Si definitivamente eso era. Los cinco hombres golpearon al instante a la cosa llena de sangre del animal, hasta que Dale llegó y lo decapitó con determinación. Terminando con el susto por unos segundos.

-Este es el primero que tenemos por aquí. Nunca habían llegado tan arriba en la montaña- señala mirando a los cinco hombres que aún respiraban agitados luego de la paliza dada al mal oliente caminante.

-La comida en la ciudad se les está acabando, por eso están apareciendo por aquí- agregó Jim.

Pasado unos segundos y con el sol casi ocultándose completamente sienten un ruido entre los arbustos de movimiento, Shane al instante apunta hacia el lugar y entonces aquel hombre de polera sin mangas y cargando su ballesta aparece. Daryl los mira rápidamente a todos y luego mira al suelo, observa al caminante y al venado completamente atacado por este.

-¡Hijo de perra! Ese es mi venado. Míralo. Todo carcomido por este… ¡asqueroso, huérfano, nefasto bastardo!- gritó enfurecido y luego pateó el cuerpo.

Dale reprochó a Daryl por su conducta y mientras este último le respondía la cabeza del caminante comenzó a emitir ruidos extraños con sus dientes, aun hambriento. Daryl reaccionó al instante y disparó una flecha en su cráneo. –Vamos gente, ¿que diablos? Tiene que ser en el cerebro.- masculló enojado y mirando a todos en el grupo.

–Ally! Mira este puto bastardo terminó comiéndose la cena!- gritó llamando a la niñera mientras se daba la media vuelta. Rick escuchó el nombre y entonces levantó la mirada al instante, esperando que fuera la Allysson que el conocía.

Luego de unos segundos el grupo vio aparecer la figura de la chica entre los arbustos. Rick la reconoció en seguida, igual que siempre, era ella. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa inundara su rostro.

Ella observó la escena y cuando estaba a punto de replicar, levantó la mirada para ver a Daryl… pero en vez de eso no pudo evitar notar al resto del grupo y a uno de los nuevos integrantes, quien tenía su mirada justo sobre ella.

-¿Rick?- sintió una punzada en el estomago, y una tremenda pero agradable sensación de muchas emociones juntas recorrió su cuerpo luego de verlo.


End file.
